George Weston
'''George Adam Weston (b. 25th March 1988) '''has been a resident of North Grove his whole life. George was the third child of Denise Burrows and Harold Weston. He is the brother of Jenny Watson, Oscar Weston and Isla Burrows and the eighth grandchild of May Porter, Brian Porter and Roger Hackman and the fourth grandchild of Nancy Weston and David Weston. Childhood George Weston was born two weeks late to Denise and Harold Weston at the Royal North Grove Hospital. He is thirteen months younger than brother Oscar. George's first two years were normal but it was in August 1990 that things started to spiral. His Uncle William died in a car accident, which then left his father in a state of shock and depression. His father was inconsolable and turned to alcohol, much to the dismay of his mother and siblings. During these troubles, George and his siblings spent most of their time between his grandparents. In 1991, George's parents divorced after his father Harold hit out at sister Jenny one afternoon and he was refusing the help he needed. George felt the divorce hard initially. Even though he was three years old, his father's presence in his life slowly dwindled and by the time he was seven years old, the only time he saw his father was when he happened to be there when he visited his grandparents Nancy and David. In 1996, George's second cousin Madison was also killed in a car accident and in 1997, his grandfather David died. Death of Harold Weston As George grew older, he and brother Oscar had been trying to connect with their father again with encouragement from his grandmother Nancy after their both initial dislike of their mother's new boyfriend and eventual husband Roy Burrows. George, who was turning ten years old, started to hit out at Roy and take his frustrations out of him as he saw it was his mother replacing his father, who he had begun to get to know again. He was upset and told his father all about it. One of his and Oscar's pranks actually backfired and caused his mother to go into labour early with his new, little sister Isla. He was mortified and it was from that point that he began to tread more carefully at home. In 2000, his father began to get worse and in August of that year, his father tragically passed away at the age of 41 from alcohol poisoning. George and his older siblings were devastated. George was only twelve years old. Teenage Years George continued his naughty behaviour right through high school by misbehaving in lesson constantly and by bunking off. He hung around with Ryan Byrne, Lee Nuttall and Dean Upton mainly but he struggled to get good grades and he never truly got over his father's death. In high school, he dated Natalie Byrne and he lost his virginity aged fifteen to Roxy Brewster while they were at a house party but they never really dated. In 2005, George was at another house party when he witnessed cousin Lois Jessop collapse from a drug overdose. He managed to ring for an ambulance and sat with her while her parents made their way to the hospital. The feeling that another death could have occurred shook George and he began to concentrate on his studies and left college with a BTEC in Art. Adulthood in 2006, George began dating Chantelle Byrne but her erratic behaviour and her jealousy set him on edge. After a few months, he began to feel trapped as he knew that if he dumped her that Ryan, her big brother, would be onto his case as he was Chantelle's first real boyfriend and he didn't want to start anything with Ryan, who was his mate. With Dean, he began to plot ways which will make her dump him and after six months of sneaky behaviour, Chantelle dumped him. Ryan was annoyed with him but never caught on to what he had been doing and so let it lie as to him, George had always been the class clown and so when Chantelle stated that as her main reason he couldn't argue. He has been on a few dates and slept with more than a few women but he just enjoys hanging around with his mates and getting drunk at the weekend. He works at the local supermarket as a cashier and has been there since he finished college in 2006. He also sells his art work every now and again as he builds up a fan base online. At his sister's wedding in 2007, George got so drunk that he ended up sleeping with his brother-in-laws cousin and had a pregnancy scare with her. As he has got older, he has come to accept Roy as part of his life and dotes on his little sister Isla but he doesn't speak much with him and occasionally visits his grandmother Nancy in London when he is down there. In 2016, George went on a date with a Nicole Brewster (the sister to Roxy Brewster, with whom he lost his virginity) and the two really hit it off and have been going out since. Family Mother: Denise Burrows Father: Harold Weston Sisters: Jenny Watson and Isla Burrows Brother: Oscar Weston Niece: Nadine Weston Nephews: Ashton Watson, Gabriel Watson and Freddie Weston Brother-in-Law: Dylan Watson Sister-in-Law: Vicki Kershaw Grandparents: Nancy Weston & David Weston and May Porter & Brian Porter and Roger Hackman Aunts: Helen Porter, Pauline Jessop, Frances Groom, Elise Hackman and Sandra Porter Uncles: Peter Jones, Arthur Jessop, Charles Groom, Jack Porter, John Hackman and William Weston Cousins: Finn Weston, Sean Jones, Olivia Jones, Hannah Wright, Katie Jones, Louisa Jones, Lewis Jones, Georgie Jones, Lois Jessop, Tim Jessop, Annie Buckley, Bailey Groom, Molly Groom, Luke Porter, Rhys Porter, Shannon Porter and Dennis Hackman